The Lost Mikaelson
by winter4land
Summary: Zachariah was banished from his siblings lives because of an accident he caused before vampirism, and the last person to stay in contact with him was Stefan. Stefan will guide them back to their brother but they don't know he's closer to them then they know. They just want to know if he's alive or died peacefully.


"Damon I know this is wrong but I just loves you so much. What's going to happen when Stefan finds out?" Elena asked Damon was on top of her in his bed. She was thinking about Stefan's feelings non-stop. What if he found out and hated her forever. She knew it was wrong to string the other brother along but she couldn't help it.

"Don't worry about him Elena. He'll be okay he's a big boy." He smirked going in for another kiss.

She gladly accepted the kiss and it soon lead to a hot make out session. The couple was oblivious to who was home.

Stefan had just walked into his house when his vampire hearing picked up on something interesting. He followed the sounds, which lead him to his older brothers room.

"Elena I just want to make you mine." Damon gushed out. He couldn't wait any longer for his partner.

Stefan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. He didn't make a noise as he slowly turned the handle into his brother's room. He wished he'd never went up the boldly stairs to his room. He saw his girlfriend and older brother naked and having sex. Clearly enjoying one another's presence and oblivious to anyone else's.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan roared he scared the two. Elena pushed Damon off of her and used the bed sheets to cover herself up. Damon gave his younger brother a haughty smirk.

"Well isn't it obvious brother me and Elena were getting intimate together. I presume you know the birds and the bees." Damon retorted he wanted to laugh at his brothers misfortune.

"Damon! Look Stefan I wanted to say something. We've been getting closer while you've been with Klaus. I'm sorry I never told you it's just-"

"Have her, see if I care. I'm leaving" His voice wavered.

He sped out of the house before Elena would try and guilt him into being okay with the situation. He was in his car when the tears started to fall; he was so deeply betrayed by people he cared about. Stefan started the car and began to drive in silence.

* * *

Stefan ended up in front of Klaus's home. He has no idea why he went straight to Klaus's home but he wouldn't question his actions. He got out of his car and walked up the luxurious driveway.

His palms were sweaty and his heart was beating at a fast rate. He needed someone who he could get drunk with and complain with.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled to himself.

Stefan knocked three times on the door and waited patiently. He didn't want to use his vampire hearing to know if anyone was coming our not.

The door flung open and the youngest original looked annoyed with his presence. It wasn't spoken but clear Kol did not like Stefan for some strange reason.

"What do you want?" Kol spat venomously at Stefan.

"I was wondering if Klaus was here?" He asked timidly looking down.

Kol scoffed "So when you're upset or in a lover spat you come crawling back to my family." Kol questioned he raised his eyebrow at Stefan. Stefan looked up and set eyes upon the annoyed original.

"No I just wanted to talk." He mumbled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll only say this onetime Salvatore." He sped in front of Stefan with a deadly glare "Don't come bothering my family with your petty bullshit. Why don't you just go back to your girlfriend? My family doesn't have time for you." Kol whispered in his ear. Stefan's eyes were wide and alert; this threat was something he'd never except from this family.

His body became numbed. Kol left his standing on the porch slamming the door on him.

"If you really feel like you need a friend just turn it off and stop complaining. Then maybe you'll be happy." Kol yelled from his inside the house.

* * *

Stefan was driving back to the boarding house to retrieve his things. Kol's words kept replaying in his mind like a broken tape record. He gripped the steering wheel with great force turning his knuckles white. He really needed someone to talk to at this moment but everyone was busy.

Everyone he called had told him sorry but they were busy or went to voice mail. Kol's words made it harder to focus on the rode.

He almost missed the car on the side in a ditch. Stefan pulled over to the side of the rode and got out to check on the driver of the other car.

As he got closer he could smell blood. Whoever was in the car was injured and needed medical help.

He sped to the car and saw the driver. A young blonde with blood splattered all over the steering wheel. Her wrists were bleeding and she had a gash wound to the head, glass was all over her body.

He ripped the door open and unblocked the driver from the car. He went to pick her up but she grabbed his arm with barely any force.

"Don't help me." Her voice was barely audible. "Please I want to die. I want to be finally at peace."

The smell of blood was intoxicating for the young vampire. He couldn't kill the girl Elena would never forgive him. But Elena was with Damon now. His was having an eternal battle with himself.

But seeing Elena with his brother this morning was replaying in his mind, as were Kol's words. Just make the switch and you'll feel happy. Was all Stefan could think of.

His face was changing and he bared his fangs at the girl. He sunk his teeth into her neck and began to drain her. She still had a tight grip on Stefan but it slowly was going limb. Her hand dropped with no life and he dropped her body on the ground and found the switch.

No more guilt. No more being lonely. I'll be happy.

His demeanor changed. He was his past self again. The old version of saint Stefan, he's back. The ripper is back and this time will be staying a while.

* * *

Stefan found himself in the grill drinking about anything he could get his hands on. Instead of thinking about who he just killed or the two others before he made it to the grill he was just emotionless. Matt acted strange around Stefan from the moment he walked in from the moment he asked for a drink. Matt texted Elena to come see Stefan, but never questioned a thing he asked for. Stefan was on his third bottle of vodka; nobody had spoken to him so when someone broke his concentration in his thinking he barely cared.

"Stefan mate what are you doing here."

The person took a seat right next to him, but he never bother to look at the person. He already knew who it was.

"Klaus what do you want." Stefan snapped.

Klaus was taken back by this attitude that Stefan was giving him. Just ten minutes ago Kol told him Stefan was heart broken and needed him.

"Stefan are you feeling okay?"

Stefan turned his body towards Klaus and gave him a cold smirk.

"I think what your looking for is are you okay ripper. And by that then yes I'm fine." He replied.

"Oh lover spat got you to turn your emotions off." Klaus taunted him, taking his drink from him and setting it on the opposite side of Stefan.

"Yes and no. I just took some friendly advise from your younger brother. Love is for the weak." Stefan laughed humorlessly.

Klaus looked worried for him. Being upset was one thing but turning your emotions off was another. Since his entire family was reunited and his mother was alive again he couldn't have dead bodies pilling up in the town. He'd never admit it but Stefan was sloppy at cleaning up messes he creates.

"Don't give me that face Nik. I'm just stopping by here one last time before leaving forever."

"Where will you go?" Klaus asked. It was strange to just pack up and leave, Stefan emotionless or not would still want to stay.

"I don't know where I'll go but who gives a fuck." Stefan smirked. He got up from his seat and began to walk to the entrance.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave rippah." Was the last thing Stefan heard before his neck was snapped and he fell into the darkness?

* * *

**First story. Hope you guys like it, Stefan in this story is not allowing everyone to know what he knows about the Originals. He cares for them but would never say it our loud. Also this is in season 3 when Klaus brings his family back together yes I rushed Elena and Damon together oh well. Also Stefan has know for a while something was going on between these two he wasn't sure of it. But what do you think of the story. Review and gives me suggestions on what should happen. **


End file.
